How dare we sit quietly, and watch the world pass us by
by crayonlighting
Summary: Teenagers, parties, and a love story. This is complete crack. This is a high school A.U. where our favorite VA and bloodlines characters all attend St. Vladimir's Academy. Along with the characters listed this also contains Neil Raymond, Christian Ozera, Camille Conta, and mentions of Danielle Szelsky, Abby Badica, and Serena.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A very gracious thank you to my lovely beta AtLoLevad. Without her this would be trash. Title belongs to Niki Minaj. And this story is not true.

* * *

How dare we sit quietly, and watch the world pass us by

Dimitri walks across the quad heading toward the novice's dorm rooms, walking up to his dorm room. He crosses the room, sitting down on his bed when Neil turns around from his desk, looking over at his roommate.

"How was it?" he asks, British accent thick on his lips.

"It was a library" he answers.

"Smartass" Neil says, before turning back to his computer typing away, "Saw Camille today."

"And?" Dimitri says, pulling out a notebook from his backpack.

"Thought you'd want to know" he says.

Dimitri rolls his eyes, "A single kiss doesn't mean we're dating" he says.

"It was one hell of a kiss from what I recall" Neil teases.

"You know, I'm not sure how I feel about you watching me kiss girls" he says.

Neil smirks, "Oh believe me you had quite the audience even without me."

Dimitri looks at Neil, "what about you" he says, "I know you were making out with Abby."

"Yeah" he grins, "she was great."

"You're sick" he says, rolling his eyes.

Neil finish writing his paper about an hour later, "Let's go get dinner" he says.

Dimitri gets up following Neil out of their room, walking to the cafeteria across the quad. Neil is quick to notice the pretty girls that walk out in front of them.

"Ladies" he smiles.

Dimitri looks over at Neil, he had to flirt with every girl he saw.

"Neil."

Neil smiles, walking beside Rose Hathaway, wrapping his arm around her waist, leaning over "Hi Princess."

Vasillisa blushes a light pink, "Hi Neil" she says.

Dimitri walks behind them, his eyes wandering down Rose's back, he couldn't help but smile, she was gorgeous.

"Won't you lovely ladies join us for dinner?" Neil says.

Rose smiles, "Don't touch me again Neil" she says, gently pushing his hand off her hip, "you might not get that hand back, and we both know you're gonna need it at the end of the night" she smirks.

"Ouch" he says, as Dimitri and Lissa laugh at the comment.

Rose, Lissa, Dimitri and Neil have dinner together, mostly talking about classes and a little gossip here and there. Dimitri finds it almost impossible to keep his eyes off of Rose, the way her hair bounced, and the way her lips curled into an almost evil smile.

Rose smiles across the table, "Belikov."

"Huh?" he asks pulling himself out of his thoughts

Rose laughs, "Pretty girl trying to talk to you."

This time it's Dimitri who blushes, luckily for him no one else knew what he was thinking, "What did you want to ask me?"

Rose smiles, "walk me to my dorm" she says.

Neil grins, nudging Dimitri's side with his elbow, Dimitri blushes tilting his head down gently scratching behind his ear, "sure Rose."

Rose gets up from the table, pressing her lips to Lissa's ear, whispering quietly to her causing the younger girl to giggle.

Dimitri gets up, walking next to Rose, outside the cafeteria, he's not sure what to say.

Rose walks beside Dimitri, letting her eyes wander over in his direction, "saw you at the party last weekend."

"Oh yeah?" he asks, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Rose nods, "vodka's a good look on you."

Dimitri smiles, "I grew up with vodka I know how to hold mine."

Rose smiles, "sure had you lose enough to have a little fun."

"Are you saying I'm not fun Hathaway?" he smiles.

Rose smiles, "uptight would be the right word."

"I am not" he says.

"I'm just kidding Dimitri" she says.

Dimitri looks over at Rose, his eyes meeting hers he lets his gaze linger for another moment.

"You want to take a picture for later"

Dimitri isn't sure how to respond to that, "Sorry" is what he says, averting his eyes away from her.

Rose smiles, "Don't be so sensitive" she says, reaching down taking his hand in hers.

Dimitri feels a spark of electricity run through his arm, when Rose touches his hand, he can't help but smile. Rose walks to her dorm, keeping Dimitri's hand in hers, "see you for precalc tomorrow" she says, letting her hand linger in his for a moment, before pulling her hand away.

"Yeah" Dimitri says, looking down at Rose, his eyes landing on her lips, they were perfect, he wanted to taste her.

Rose leans forward half an inch, her eyes looking up at Dimitri, "Goodnight" she says, before turning, walking into the building.

Dimitri smiles to himself, smelling Rose's perfume as she walks away. Dimitri walks back to his dorm room, falling down onto his bed, ignoring Neil as he asks him what happened.

"Shut up Neil" he says, pushing himself up onto his elbow, looking at Neil on the other bed.

Neil grins, "What? Hathaway is hot" he says.

Dimitri rolls his eyes, "you notice every girl you run into don't you."

"Of course" he says, "I'm young, they're young and gorgeous, why shouldn't I have a little fun."

Dimitri laughs, "So what, you're going to hook up with every girl in the senior class?"

"If I had it my way, yeah" he says.

Dimitri lays back down on his bed closing his eyes, unable to stop smiling as he thinks of Rose.

When Rose wakes up the next morning she walks down the hall, getting into the shower, letting herself relax as she washes her hair. Rose steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body, as she walks back to her room, pulling off her towel, using it to dry her hair, before sitting down on the bed. Giving herself another moment to wake up, before she gets dressed putting on her button up, and he skirt with her tights. Rose slips on her shoes, before slinging her bag over her shoulder, heading downstairs, running into Serena s she walks downstairs.

"Morning" she says pleasantly.

Rose smiles, "how'd you do on the quiz yesterday?" she asks.

"So bad" she says shaking her head, "I shouldn't have gone to that party last weekend."

Rose smiles, "you're telling me."

"Even worse, I got caught making out with Shane at that party" she says.

Rose laughs, "Yeah, well I caught myself making out with Jesse" she says, "So we both have something to be embarrassed about."

Serena laughs, "you want to do it again this weekend?"

Rose grins, "I could totally go for another party" she says, "I've got a new target for next time."

"Oh yeah?" she laughs.

"Belikov" she grins.

Serena stares at Rose, "Damn."

"Make sure he comes" is all that she says.

Dimitri sits down at his desk in precalc, letting his gaze settle on Rose for a moment, before turning away trying to hide his smile. Jesse sits down next to Dimitri "Hey."

"What's up?" he smiles, looking over at Jesse.

"Up for another party this weekend?" he asks, "girls novice dorms."

Dimitri smiles, "Sounds like fun."

"Bring the rest of your secret stash" he says.

Dimitri smiles, "you got it Zeklos."

By the end of the day Dimitri walks back to his dorm room, unable to tear himself out of his thoughts. There were rumors going around campus, he can't help but wonder about them.

"Is it true?" Neil asks as soon as Dimitri walks through the door.

"Is what true?" he asks.

"You and Hathaway" he says.

Dimitri looks over at Neil, shutting the door behind him, "that we hooked up?"

Neil stares over at Dimitri waiting for an answer.

"No, it's not true" he says, setting his backpack down beside his bed, "Where did you hear it?"

"Szelsky" he answers.

"Where would Danielle hear something like that?"

"She said Ozera told her" he says.

Dimitri rolls his eyes, "I don't know how that got started" he says.

"Well the two of you did leave dinner together last night" he says, "alone."

Dimitri laughs, "Is that all it takes to start a rumor, walking a girl back to her dorm?"

"When it's Hathaway" he says.

Dimitri frowns at that, he didn't like the implication that Rose was a slut, "I'd say you have more notches in your belt."

Neil smiles, "Damn proud of them."

"Stop spreading rumors Neil" is all that he says.

Dimitri's phone vibrates underneath his pillow just after one in the morning. He reads his text message, looking curiously at his phone, before turning over in his bed, Neil was asleep; he pulls on his hoodie, before getting up, slipping out of his room, quietly shutting the door. Dimitri looks down the hallway, making sure there were no guardians to catch him, as he slips down the fire stairs.

When Dimitri reaches the bottom he looks over his shoulder as he sneaks out the back door of the building. Dimitri puts his hand up over his forehead, shielding his eyes from the sunlight, as he sneaks down to the girls' novice dorms.

Rose opens the back door of her dorm building, looking outside keeping the door open for another minute, as Dimitri sneaks inside.

"You rang?" she smirks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually, you called me" he says.

"Technicalities" she says rolling her eyes.

"Why did you want to see me?" he asks curiously, noticing that she was still in her pajamas, though she was wearing her robe, her legs were bare, he couldn't help but stare.

Rose smiles, looking over at Dimitri placing her hands on her hips, "Thought you might want to see me" she says.

Dimitri watches as her robe slips open, letting himself look at her pink nightgown. Rose pulls her robe closed, crossing her arms over her chest again, "See something you like Belikov?"

Dimitri looks up at Rose, a smile playing on his lips, "you tease" he says, letting his eyes meet hers.

Rose smiles, "Why did you tell people we hooked up?"

Dimitri's eyes go wide, "I-I didn't" he stammers.

Rose smiles, "you didn't tell someone that we made out?"

Dimitri shakes his head.

"That I let you cop a feel" she says, stepping closer to the other teen.

Dimitri's jaw drops "I-I never s-said that" he said quickly.

"But you did say we made out" she smirks.

"No!"

Rose covers her mouth with her hand, trying to cover up her laugh, "Relax Dimitri" she giggles.

"You would find this funny Rosemarie" he rolls his eyes.

Rose can't help the laugh that escapes her mouth.

"You're going to get us in trouble" he whispers

"Relax, Celeste isn't here right now" she says, "we've got about fifteen minutes, if you want to."

"Want to what?" he asks.

Rose rolls her eyes, leaning forward, kissing Dimitri on the lips. Dimitri can say that he didn't expect that, he doesn't react, he stares eyes wide at her.

"C'mon Dimitri, I know you can kiss better than that" she says, "You don't like me?"

Dimitri stares at Rose, a smile starting on his lips, "I was just surprised" he says, "Can I try again?"

Rose smiles, kissing him again, letting her hands rest on his hips; Dimitri let's his hands press against Rose's back, as he kisses her back. His head is spinning, he feels intoxicated by her kiss. Dimitri's hands twist into Rose's hair, as they kiss; Rose presses her body closer against Dimitri's, letting her tongue brush against his.

Rose pulls back, looking up at Dimitri, his lips red and swollen, she couldn't help but think how she wanted them all over her.

"Now we can put those nasty rumors to rest" she smirks.

Dimitri leans down, searching for her lips again, he doesn't think he's ever wanted anything more than he wants her right now.

Rose smiles, turning her head to the side, "slow down" she says.

"You're so gorgeous" he says smiling down at her, "I want you."

Rose nods, "I know" she smiles.

"Goodnight Dimitri" she says, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, before walking up the stairs back to her room.

Saturday night Rose sits on Lissa's vanity putting on her make-up, while Lissa tries on dresses for the party.

"I heard something" she says, applying some powder foundation, "last week."

"What did you hear?" she asks, trying on another dress.

"That I was caught hooking up with Dimitri Belikov" she says, putting on eye shadow, "that I let him feel me up."

Lissa turns around eyes wide, "What?"

"It's not true" she says.

"Of course it's not" she says, "who started that?"

"I heard it came from Christian."

Lissa stares at Rose, "you can't be serious."

"Just what I heard" she says, putting on mascara, "I don't care" she says.

"I care" she says, "That's my boyfriend."

Rose shrugs, "It's just a rumor" she says, "I'm not mad" she says, "actually gave me a chance to make my move on him."

"You did what?"

Rose smiles, "we made out" she says, "I plan on getting more tonight."

"Why would you do that?" she asks.

"He's hot" she says, "and I like him."

Lissa looks at Rose, "you like a lot of guys."

"Not a lot" she smiles, a blush creeping over her cheeks, "but I do like him."

"Like him?"

Rose smiles, "I could like him for more than a night."

Lissa laughs, "That Russian accent got you falling for him?"

"Now, now Liss, let's not get ahead of ourselves" she says, "I just said I liked him."

"You like a new guy every week Rose" she says.

"I'm not that much of a slut, no matter what you hear Liss" she says.

Lissa looks at Rose, "I don't think you're a slut Rose" she says, "I just know what kind of fun you like to have."

Rose smiles, "I'm only seventeen once" she says, "I only have one more year before I have to grow up, and be an adult, I'm going to make the most of it."

Lissa smiles, "I love you Rose" she says.

"Wear the red dress" she says.

Rose stands by the wall, talking to Abby, as she takes a drink from her cup, admiring her flower barrette in her hair.

Dimitri sits down on the couch, drinking his vodka tuning out Camille as she talks to him. He can't help but notice her legs, bare they looked silky smooth, he wanted to touch them. He doesn't think she'd mind, so he does he lets his fingertips brush against her thigh, and they are as soft as he imagined. Camille smiles, moving closer to Dimitri on the sofa, tossing her hair over her shoulder, taking a drink from her cup.

Rose looks past Abby watching Christian in the corner with Lissa. She knows Lissa wants to socialize, but Christian isn't the party type, she can however appreciate his effort for her. If she was right, Liss was going to take him back to her room for a little privacy while everyone was still preoccupied.

Neil sits down in a chair, his arm around Serena as she sits in his lap, a drunken giggle falling off her lips. As she flirts with the other student, she leans down, giving him a small kiss, when Neil asks for one. Neil lets his hands wander up her back, letting his eyes land on her breasts.

Dimitri finishes his drink, when Camille leans over, kissing his lips. Dimitri lets his fingers wander over her thigh, as she kisses him. Dimitri let's his tongue slide across hers, letting the younger girl direct his hand under her skirt. Dimitri finger's at the thin cotton of her underwear. After another ten seconds of kissing Dimitri remembers where he is, he immediately pulls his hand back, pulling back from Camille. He doesn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry" he says.

"I wanted you to" she says, "don't you want to?"

Dimitri looks at Camille, sure he wanted to he was eighteen, if he could get a little something he sure as hell wouldn't say no.

"Sure" he nods, "I just-just need to go to the bathroom." He says, getting up from the couch. Dimitri walks down the hall, letting his hands run through his hair. Dimitri is so distracted, he doesn't even notice when Rose comes up behind him.

"Hey" she says, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey" he says turning around looking at her.

"Feeling a little dizzy?" she asks, "maybe a little too much vodka" she says.

Dimitri lets out a chuckle, "probably" he says, even though he's not even tipsy yet.

Rose looks over at Dimitri, letting herself look into his eyes, she's not sure what she saw, but she knows she saw a spark of something, and it's enough to set her off. Rose takes Dimitri's hand, pulling him into the bathroom.

Rose pushes Dimitri back against the door, shoving it closed with his body, her lips are on his, her hands are at his waist, searching for his skin. Dimitri kisses Rose, sucking on her bottom lip, as his hands rub against her ass, holding her hips against his own. Rose pushes her hands under Dimitri's shirt, as she kisses him, arousal rising from within her.

Dimitri lets a low groan escape his lips, as Rose's lips find his neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin, as her fingers fumble with the buttons on his shirt. Dimitri lets his hand move up her sides, rubbing his palm over her left breast. Rose quickly unzips Dimitri's pants, pushing her hand down the front of his pants, palming at his half hard cock. Dimitri's hips thrusting forward, searching for more contact.

Rose presses their lips together again, gently grinding her hips down against Dimitri's leg.

"Wait, stop" he says breathlessly.

"What?" Rose asks, looking up at him.

Dimitri looks down at Rose, desire flashing through his eyes, "we're not gonna…you know. Are we?"

"Fuck" she says, and Dimitri nods, "oh no Belikov, I don't know you like that" she says.

"So, what are your intentions with me Rose?" he grins.

"Well" she says, cupping his testicles in her hand, causing Dimitri to gasp, "a little stress relief."

Dimitri moans softly as Rose gasps his cock, making slow strides with her hand, rubbing the tip of his leaking cock with her thumb.

Rose moves her hand slightly faster, Dimitri's cock was now rock hard in her hand, and his hips were thrusting up against her hand. And he can't help but think, yes, yes he would fuck her right here in this bathroom. Fuck her right against this wall.

"Baby, I'm close" he breathes, thrusting his hips up as Rose moves her hand faster.

"I'm your baby now?" she teases, her warm breath against his skin.

"Fuck" he groans as he comes, in hot spurts over her hand, letting his head fall back against the wall.

Rose looks up at Dimitri, through her eyelashes, a sinister smirk on her lips.

Dimitri looks over at Rose, watching as she wipes her hand on a tissue. Dimitri slips his cock back into his jeans, zipping up his pants, buttoning up his shirt.

Rose walks back over to Dimitri, her heels clicking against the tile, as she crosses the room, "you can repay me for that later" she says.

"Promise?" he asks, moving from in front of the door.

"Promise" she says, walking out of the bathroom, heels clicking back down the hall.

When Dimitri wakes up the next morning, Neil is sneaking Abby out of their dorm room, he doesn't even want to know what happened last night while he was asleep in the same room. He gets up, walking over to the desk, turning on his laptop, when he hears the door click shut.

"I don't want to hear it Neil" he says.

Neil stares at Dimitri for a moment, before shutting his mouth, "I hate you."

Dimitri's lip turns up slightly, as he logs onto the campus server, immediately getting an instant message. It's from Jesse. And he too can't wait to spill all about his conquest from last night.

"Belikov!"

Dimitri turns around, looking at Neil, realizing he was completely spaced out, "What?" he asks.

"Where are you?" he asks, "You've been ignoring me for five minutes.

Dimitri laughs, "Oh no Neil, five minutes someone isn't paying attention to you, such a tragedy."

Neil rolls his eyes, "Guess who I talked to last night."

"I saw you with several girls Neil" he says, "This game isn't going to be easy."

Neil smiles, "Talked to your girlfriend" he says.

Dimitri sighs, "I already told you, Camille isn't my girlfriend" he says.

"I'm talking about Hathaway" he says.

Dimitri's eyes shot open, "What are you talking about?" he asks, "She's not my girlfriend."

"She asked me about you" he says.

"You're such a dick Neil" he says, he can just imagine Rose draped over Neil's lap, while he's got his hand on her ass, and the thought makes him want to vomit.

"What?" he smiles, "I didn't try anything with her."

"Such a dick" he says, turning away from him.

"Dude" he says, "she likes you."

"How would you know" he says, "She wouldn't even give you the time of day."

Neil looks at Dimitri, "I told you" he says, "she talked to me last night at the party, after you left with Camille."

After Dimitri left the party with Camille, going back to her dorm room, in the next building, she let him take her top off as they kissed. Dimitri refused to go any further than that with her, before he went back to his own room, around one in the morning.

"What are you saying Neil?" he asks, pulling himself back out of his thoughts.

"You should go out with her" he says, "or at least hook up with her once" he shrugs.

Dimitri sighs, "I don't need your advice" he says, "You're just a player."

"You get around too Belikov" he says.

"I do not" he says defending himself.

"I'd say two girls at once, is certainly getting around."

"Neil" he warns.

"Just because you're a virgin doesn't mean you're not a slut."

Rose walks sits down at a table in the library next to Jesse, Christian, and Lissa working on some homework for the week. Christian mostly keeps his head down on the table, still feeling hungover from the night before. Jesse finishes his homework, getting up from the table, "let's go have dinner" he says to Rose.

Rose looks up at Jesse for a moment, before nodding closing up her book getting up from the table.

Jesse takes hold of Rose's hand, as she slips her bag over her shoulder. Rose smiles, looking over her shoulder at Lissa, before walking out of the library with Jesse.

"What are you doing Jesse?" she asks.

"Having dinner with a beautiful girl" he says.

Rose smiles, "You're holding my hand" she points out.

"You act like it's the first time, I've touched you" he says, "You know we've been more intimate than that."

Rose rolls her eyes, "Shut up Jesse" she says.

Jesse sits down next to Rose at dinner, letting his eyes wander over her.

"Stop staring at my boobs Jesse" she says, starting to wonder why she agreed to this.

"I wasn't, but they are nice" he grins.

"Dick" she says, rolling her eyes, "Start behaving, or I'm leaving."

"Have a little fun Rose" he says.

"Oh, I'm plenty of fun" she says, letting her mind wander back to last night.

"Don't I know" he says.

Rose gets up from the table, smacking Jesse on the back of his head, planning on leaving.

"Ow" he says, "Rose, I'm just kidding" he says, "please?'

Rose looks at Jesse, before sitting back down, "You're on strike three" she warns.

"What happens on strike four?" he asks, "Are you gonna spank me?"

Rose can't help the laugh that escapes her lips, she smiles leaning over, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, "Behave Jesse."

Dimitri smiles, when he gets paired up with Rose for their combat exercise, he's so excited he nearly misses her first strike, stumbling backwards, regaining his balance to fight back. Rose is on fire this morning, as if she'd had a double espresso. She fights with purpose, intending to take her opponent down.

Dimitri stares up at Rose, as she'd pinned him to the mat for a third time, he can't deny she is gorgeous, and sexy, and he wants her. He can't help but stare as she gets up, walking off to the locker room, her ponytail, bouncing behind her. Dimitri jumps up, following behind Rose.

"Stalking me now Dimitri?" Rose smiles, glancing over her shoulder at him.

Dimitri reaches out, grabbing Rose's wrist, pulling her back toward him, not caring if anyone was watching them in this moment. Rose stands flush against Dimitri's body, staring up into his eyes.

"Kiss me" he whispers looking down at Rose.

"And if I don't?" she asks.

"Kiss me" he says again, not taking his eyes off of her.

Rose looks at him for another moment, before leaning up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Like you mean it" he says.

"Dimitri" she says, suddenly feeling self-conscious, glancing over her shoulder.

Dimitri drops her hand letting her go, "You're driving me crazy" he whispers against her ear, "you do this on purpose."

Rose stares up at Dimitri, for once in her life she has no idea how to act around a guy, "I can't do this" she says quietly, before turning to walk away.

Dimitri watches after Rose, watching her walk into the locker room, pulling her ponytail down. Rose sits down on the bench in the locker room, running her fingers through her hair, she's not sure what just happened out there with Dimitri, but it has her on edge. Her entire life she's never been at a loss for words with a guy, especially a guy she's flirted with, and hooked up with before.

Rose walks outside of the locker room, dressed in her skirt and button up, twenty minutes later, pulling her hair up into a messy bun, walking down to her Slavic Arts class, hoping she doesn't run into Dimitri again until she's had a chance to figure out what's going on in her head.

Dimitri sits down in the library, writing a paper for his Senior Language Arts class he stays at the library until curfew, before walking back to his dorm. Dimitri stops short in his tracks, when he looks up and sees Rose crossing the quad, most likely back to her own dorm. He walks across the quad, walking up next to Rose.

"Dimitri" she says.

"No witty banter this time?" he asks.

Rose shakes her head, "not tonight" she says.

"I'm sorry Rose" he says, letting his hand brush against hers as they walk.

"Don't be" she says, taking his hand in hers, looking over at him.

"You do things to me" he says, "make me feel things."

"I have that effect on people" she says glancing over at him, "I feel things when I'm with you too" she says.

Dimitri looks over at Rose, "may I kiss you?"

Rose smiles, "so your animalistic instincts have passed" she teases.

"You're intoxicating" he says.

Rose looks over at Dimitri, for a moment, biting her lower lip before she leans over, capturing his lips in hers wrapping her arms around his waist, letting her fingers find their way into his hair.

Dimitri kisses Rose back, his head spinning as his hands find their way to the hem of her skirt. Rose presses herself closer to Dimitri as she kisses him; Dimitri's hands slipping underneath her skirt.

"Dimitri Belikov! Rosemarie Hathaway!" Rose quickly pulls away from Dimitri, Staring up at Alberta.

"Guardian Petrov" she says, brushing her skirt down, averting her eyes from Dimitri.

"What do you two think you're doing?" She demands.

"We were just walking back to our dorms" Dimitri says.

"That better be all I saw, considering it is past curfew" she says, "get to your dorms immediately."

Dimitri and Rose share a single glance, before parting ways, going off to their separate dorms, Rose doesn't think it's possible to be any redder in the face than she was at that moment. She had no idea what the hell was going on with her head today, but it was too much for her to handle.

Rose sits down on the bed burring her head in her hands, she has no idea what's going on in her head, and she sure as hell can't believe she just got caught making out with Dimitri in the quad. She's always been more careful than that. Rose snaps out of her head, when her cell phone chimes from inside her bag. Rose pulls her phone from inside her bag, checking her messages, surprised to see a text from Dimitri.

Dimitri sits down on his bed, staring at his phone, he doesn't know what's gotten into himself, he just can't get her out of his head, and she's making him do things that he can't understand. He's not even sure what he hopes to accomplish by texting her, but he can't seem to stop himself from doing it.

Rose stares at her phone for another minute before setting it down on the bed walking down the hall to take a shower, she needed to clear her head. Rose wraps up in her robe after her shower, walking back to her room, laying down on the bed closing her eyes for just a moment.

Rose's alarm wakes her up the next morning, jolting her awake, she can't even remember falling asleep last night. She reaches over, turning off her alarm, sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes. Rose gets up, getting dressed for school, standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair out, applying a smudge of lip gloss, before grabbing her bag, heading down for breakfast.

"Hathaway" Rose turns around, sly smile crossing her lips.

"Zeklos" she smirks.

"Looking good" he smirks, walking up next to her placing his hand on her hip, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair.

"Stop that" she says, pulling away from Jesse.

"Come on" he smiles, "Just saying good morning."

Rose rolls her eyes.

"Let's have breakfast together" he says.

"Don't touch me" she warns.

Jesse smiles, slipping his fingers in between hers.

"You're touching me" she says, walking beside him.

Jesse smiles, "I'll take my chances" he says, walking with her to breakfast.

Rose sits down across the table from Jesse, picking at a piece of toast and an orange.

"Heard you got caught after curfew last night" he says.

Rose looks up at Jesse, wondering how the hell he could have heard something like that, as far as she knew they were completely alone, aside from Alberta when that happened.

"I don't know what you think you heard" she says, "but maybe you should mind your own business."

Jesse smirks, "meet me tonight."

"No way" she says, drinking her orange juice.

"I'll make it worth your while" he says, touching Rose's knee under the table.

Rose kicks Jesse's shin from under the table, causing him to cry out in pain, "keep it in your pants Jesse" she says before getting up from the table.

Dimitri walks into class about five minutes late, he couldn't bring himself to wake up this morning, because he had stayed up half the night unable to sleep. He sits down at his desk, opening up his book, staring down into his book.

Rose falls down onto Lissa's bed after school, spilling everything that happened over the last two days, Rose wasn't used to having boy problems. Boys are what she knew best, and now her head is nothing but a haze, and it's causing her to screw up everything, and she was not about to have that.

"So what are you going to do?" Lissa asks, sitting down on the bed, beside Rose.

"There's only one thing I can do" she says.

"What are you talking about Rose?" she asks.

"I'm going to stop seeing both of them" she says.

"Why would you do that?" Lissa asks.

"Well Jesse is, a douche" she says, "hot, but a total dick."

Lissa laughs at that, "hot."

Rose smiles, "So hot" she says "But Dimitri" she says, shaking her head.

Lissa looks at Rose waiting for her to elaborate.

"I've never wanted anything more" she says, "I've never felt this before."

Lissa looks at Rose, "Why is that so bad?" she asks.

"I don't know how to stop myself" she says, "from falling for him."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A very gracious thank you to my lovely beta AtLoLevad. Without her this would be trash. Title belongs to Niki Minaj. And this story is not true.

* * *

It's Sunday when Dmitri walks across campus to the library, trying to study but he couldn't focus. Rose walks into the library with Lissa, her breath catches when she sees Dimitri, she quickly averts her eyes away, as Dimitri stands up at his desk, unable to take his eyes off of Rose. Lissa looks at Rose, nudging her gently with her elbow.

Rose glares at Lissa, as she takes her hand, dragging her over to the table.

"May we sit?" Lissa asks, smiling at Dimitri.

"Of course Princess" he says, "please sit down."

Lissa smiles, sitting down at the table across from Dimitri, pulling Rose down into the next chair.

"Dimitri" Rose says, looking over at him.

"Hi Rose" he says, small smile on his lips, he was trying to hide his excitement.

Rose stares across the table, unable to stop thinking about how she wanted to be alone with him, she couldn't take her eyes off of his lips, she wanted to taste them, and feel them all over her body, feel his tongue against her warm skin, his teeth grazing over her bottom lip as he kisses her.

Rose snaps out of her thought, looking over at Lissa, before getting up from the table, "I have to go."

"Rose" Lissa says, looking confused.

"I can't do this" she says, picking up her bag.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

Rose looks at Lissa, glancing over at Dimitri, unable to get that look out of her head, "I need some air" she says, almost running out of the building.

Dimitri gets up following after Rose, watching her for a moment, as she leans back against the building; he doesn't say anything to her just stays quiet.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asks finally, running her fingers through her hair.

"What?" he asks stepping closer.

"You're driving me crazy" she says, "I can't stop thinking about you" she stammers, "and that party."

Dimitri looks at Rose, he doesn't know what to say.

"I know you and Camille have a thing," she says, "and me and Jesse had a thing."

Dimitri stands next to Rose not taking his eyes off of her.

"Why the hell can't I get you out of my head" she says, "I just want you."

"I ask myself that every night" he says, looking down at the younger girl.

Rose stares up at Dimitri, "I know how guys think" she says, "You're all the same" she says.

Dimitri frowns, unsure of what she meant by that.

"And I learned how to play the game" she says, "and I'm very good at it."

"What are you talking about Rose?"

"I forget everything when I see you" she says, "this was just supposed to be fun."

Dimitri doesn't know what to say, he's not sure how he feels about this.

"I can't play with you anymore" she says, looking up at him.

"We could have fun" he says, taking his hand in his.

"I don't know how to have that kind of fun" she says, "I'm a tease, remember?"

"Oh Roza" he says, "You are so much more than that."

Rose looks at Dimitri, a smile playing on her lips, "fuck it" she says, dropping her bag, lunging forward, pressing her lips against his, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Fuck what?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close against him.

Rose smiles, "You, if I had it my way" she smirks.

Dimitri grins, kissing her again, leaning her back against the building wall, Rose's hands on his hips, as he presses himself close against her.

That night, after midnight Rose walks down the stairs, walking over to the boys' novice dorms, sneaking in the back door, Rose pulls out her phone, sending a text to Dimitri.

Dimitri picks up his phone, sitting up on the bed, he hadn't fallen asleep yet he looks over at Neil, who was passed out on his bed he slips out of the room, walking down to the staircase, opening the door to find Rose standing in there.

Rose can't take her eyes off of Dimitri, he's only wearing a tank top and pajama pants. Dimitri holds out his hand, looking at Rose.

Rose takes his hand, stepping inside the hallway, looking up at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"You know what I'm doing here" she says.

Dimitri looks over his shoulder, "Come here" he says, walking into the bathroom, holding onto Rose's hand.

Rose walks behind Dimitri, shutting the door behind them, and Dimitri kisses her, as soon as he's sure they're alone, his hands in her hair his lips against hers. Rose pushes at Dimitri's shirt, her lips moving fast against his.

Dimitri has his hand underneath her shirt, his fingers move across her nipple, causing her to gasp. Dimitri kisses Rose, as he lifts her up onto the counter, moving in between her legs. Rose continues to kiss him, slipping her hand down the front of his pants.

"No" he says, breaking the kiss, taking hold of her wrist.

"No?" she says before letting out a sigh, "You're going to make me a very frustrated girl Dimitri Belikov" she says staring up at him.

"It's my turn" he says, slipping his hand under her skirt, toying at the waistband of her panties, "you promised."

"Okay" she nods, lifting her hips up.

Dimitri pulls down her panties, setting them on the counter, before letting his fingers touch at her clitoris.

Rose parts her legs further, giving him more access. Dimitri looks down at her, slipping his fingers between her labia; Rose's hips roll forward, gripping the counter beneath her. Rose bites her lower lip, as she feels Dimitri's finger enter her. Dimitri's finger is dripping wet, when he pulls his finger out, Rose's breath hitches, as his finger leaves her body.

"Who's the tease now" she says, a heavy breath leaving her chest.

Dimitri is on his knees, his mouth on her clit, as he pushes her skirt over her lap, licking at her clitoris, moving down sucking at her labia.

Rose hadn't expected that, her hands are in his hair, and her hips rock forward, "oh fuck" she groans.

Dimitri sucks gently on her clit, as he gently pushes two fingers into her wet vagina, causing her to cry out.

"You have to be quiet baby" he says, looking up at Rose.

Rose nods, "okay, okay" she breathes, "just, please don't stop."

Dimitri grins, moving back between her legs, sucking on her clit again, moving his fingers slowly in and out of her. Rose bites her lip, letting her head fall back against the mirror, "fuck" she breathes, thrusting her hips forward. Dimitri sucks at her labia, thrusting his fingers slightly faster.

Rose knows she isn't going to last much longer, she can feel the heat pooling in the pit of her stomach, "I'm there baby" she breathes, "oh Dimitri" she's unable to stop the moan that escapes her lips, as she comes, gushing over Dimitri's hand, as he sucks on her clitoris.

Dimitri stands up, kissing Rose's lips, continuing to thrust his fingers quickly into her, causing her to moan into his mouth, as he kisses her. Dimitri sucks gently on her lower lip, thrusting his fingers into her, he feels her muscles clench around him, as she comes again, gripping onto the counter.

Dimitri pulls his fingers out looking over at Rose, "You're gorgeous" he says.

The next morning Rose knocks on the door, pushing past Lissa, the second the door was open.

Lissa stares at Rose, "Come on in Rose" she mumbles, shutting the door behind her.

"I have to talk to you" she says, sitting down on Lissa's unmade bed.

"What's going on?" she asks, sitting down next to Rose on the bed.

"I need you to do something for me" she says.

"What is it Rose?" she asks curiously.

"I need you to get me a date" she says.

"What?" she asks confused, "What about Dimitri?"

"I don't want to talk about him anymore" she says.

Lissa looks at Rose starting to feel worried, "Did something happen?"

"Oh a hell of a lot happened" she says, "I can't see him anymore."

"Did he do something to you?" she asks.

"Yeah" she says, "and I don't want to talk about it Lissa."

"Did he hurt you?" she asks.

"Lissa stop!" she says, "I want to go out with someone else."

"I can't help you Rose" she says, "You're not even willing to admit to yourself what you want."

Rose groans, throwing herself down onto the bed.

"He's a good guy Rose" she says, "Why does that scare you so much?"

"He's no different than the rest of them" she says.

"You know that's not true" she says.

"He fucks around with Camille" she says.

"You fuck around with Jesse" Lissa reminds Rose.

"Not anymore" she says.

"So stop fucking around with each other" she says, "You're the only one standing in your way."

"It's not that easy" she says.

"It was that easy when you stopped with Jesse" she says.

"I didn't like Jesse" she says, "I was just getting off on him."

"And how did that work out for you?" she asks.

"It didn't" she says.

"So you like Dimitri" she says.

"Exactly" she says.

"So I like Christian" she says, "and we hook up."

"That's different" she says.

"How?" asks Lissa.

"You're dating" she says.

"That's the point I'm trying to get at Rose."

Dimitri gets up from his seat, throwing his backpack over his shoulder, as he walks out of the library, heading back to his dorm.

"I'm so sorry!" Camille says, as she cashes right into Dimitri, dropping her books on the floor.

Dimitri looks up, "No, I'm sorry" he says, "I wasn't looking where I was going" he says, crouching down, picking up her books.

"I wasn't looking where I was going" she rambles, looking at Dimitri.

"It's okay" he says, "don't worry about it" he says, offering her books back to her.

Camille smiles, taking her books, "Thank you" she says.

"No problem."

"What are you doing out this late?" she asks.

"Same thing you are" he says, "studying."

Camille smiles, "you want to walk me back to my dorm?"

Dimitri looks at Camille for a moment contemplating his answer for a moment, "Sure" he says.

Camille smiles, taking hold of Dimitri's hand, walking with him back to her dorm.

"Thanks for walking me" she smiles, before leaning over, kissing Dimitri's lips.

Dimitri kisses her back, letting his hand come to rest on her hips, letting his tongue brush against hers. Camille kisses Dimitri, pressing her body closer against his.

Camille kisses Dimitri, pressing her hips against his, grinding ever so slightly.

"Stop Camille" he says, breaking the kiss.

Camille lets out an annoyed sigh, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "I'm getting bored of this" she says, "we've been fooling around for what three months now?" she says.

"You knew what this was Camille" he says.

"I never said I wanted to marry you" she says, "but this game sucks now" she says.

"I'm not going to fuck you" he says plainly.

"Then why are we doing this" she says.

"I don't need to keep doing this" he says, "you wanted to keep hooking up."

"Why because you've got another one under your belt" she says rolling her eyes.

Dimitri doesn't speak, just furrows his eyebrows in a frown.

"I know about Rose" she says, "hell everyone knows about you and Hathaway."

"We're not married" he says, repeating what she said earlier, "we're not even dating" he says.

Camille narrows her eyes at Dimitri, "Fuck off" she says, before going inside, going up to her dorm room.

Rose walks into her precalc class, sitting down next to Serena, trying her best to ignore Dimitri. Rose pairs up with Serena working on their group project, and walks to class with her after for combat training.

Rose gets changed pulling her hair up into ponytail, walking out with Serena starting to wonder why they don't spend more time together.

"Serena, partner?"

Rose smiles, "Sorry Neil, she's mine for the day."

Neil grins, "Oh, I could get with a little girl-on-girl."

"Pervert."

"Shut up Neil."

And Neil found himself staring up at two of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, he doesn't even know which one knocked him down, but he doesn't care; ridiculous grin on his face.

Rose sits down next to Lissa for lunch, pulling her hair out of her ponytail, "hey."

"I want to go shopping" she says, "let's go this weekend."

Rose smiles, she could totally go for some retail therapy, "That sounds great" she says.

"Shoes" Lissa smiles.

Rose grins, "hell yeah" she says, "Hey, I heard something today."

"About me?" she asks curiously.

"No, but it's been on my mind all morning" she says.

"What did you hear?" she asks.

"Dimitri and Camille got into a fight after curfew last night" she says.

Lissa nods, she had heard a fight from her dorm room last night, "gossip spreads fast around here" is all she says.

"I wonder if it's true" she says.

"Why don't you just ask him" she says.

"I'm not talking to him" she says.

Lissa rolls her eyes, "why not?"

"I told you Lissa" she says, "its over."

"You're being ridiculous Rose" she says "just talk to him."

"You wouldn't understand" she says.

"No" Lissa says, "You're right, I wouldn't understand why you would rather sit here sulking and listening to gossip about a guy you're crazy over" she says, "instead of actually talking to him."

Dimitri sits at his desk doing some math homework, while Neil sits on his bed, changing the songs on the stereo every other song.

"What's up with you?" Neil asks.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, continuing to work on his homework.

"You're acting different" Neil says.

"No I'm not" he says, turning to look at his roommate.

"Uh, yeah you are" he says, "ever since that fight you had with Camille."

Dimitri looks at Neil frowning slightly, "What are you talking about?"

"What happened with you and Camille?" he asks.

"Nothing" he says, "it wasn't working out."

"What happened" he asks.

"She wanted something I didn't want to give her" he says.

Neil looks at Dimitri, "Not ready to give up your virginity" he says.

"Shut up Neil."

It's Friday night when Dimitri finds himself, standing behind the girl's novice dorms, leaning against the brick, as the sun rises staining the sky pink.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are" he says, looking over at Rose.

"The sun feels nice" she says, leaning against the brick beside Dimitri.

Dimitri nods, looking over at Rose, "We should talk" he says.

"I don't know what to say" she says.

"We do our best communicating with our clothes off."

Rose laughs, "I guess you could say that."

"I missed your laugh" he says.

Rose looks over at Dimitri, "I missed your face."

Dimitri smiles, looking at Rose for a moment.

"I broke things off with Jesse" she says.

Dimitri nods, "I broke things off with Camille" he says.

"Do we have to do this?" she asks, "We could just make out."

"Yes we have to do this" he says.

"I'll do anything you want if we don't have to" she says.

"I want to do more than just hook up at parties" he says.

"And when I sneak into your dorm in the middle of the night" she says, looking at Dimitri.

"You see the pattern here Rose" he says.

"Well yeah" she says, "it sounds like one of us has commitment issues."

Dimitri looks at Rose, "I would be okay seeing just you" he says.

Rose looks over at Dimitri, "I don't know if I could."

"Come find me when you're ready."

Rose looks at Dimitri, before lunging forward, capturing his lips between hers, kissing him hard on the mouth, as she wraps her arms around his waist.

Dimitri wraps his arms around Rose, holding her close to him, as they kiss. Dimitri's hands find their way into Rose's hair, and Rose's hands find their way underneath Dimitri's shirt, letting her fingers hold onto his warm skin.

"I want you."

Lissa gets up opening her door, when she hears a knock, "Rose?"

"I need something" she says.

'It's almost midnight" she says.

Rose looks around the room, "you weren't seeping" she says, noticing Lissa's open laptop on the bed.

"No" she agrees, "what do you need?"

Rose steps inside sitting at the desk.

"What do you need" Lissa asks.

"Someone to talk to" she says.

"I'm all ears" she says, sitting down on the bed, closing her laptop.

Rose looks at Lissa, not really sure where to start, "Dimitri asked me to be exclusive" she says.

"You're talking again" she says, "That's good."

"I can't do it" she says.

"Why not?" she asks, "You're crazy about him."

"I can't do exclusivity" she says, "that limits my potential sex ratio, significantly."

Lissa laughs, "It brings it down to one" she says.

"Exactly."

"You're still a virgin Rose" she says.

"That doesn't mean, I don't want to have a lot of sex."

"You could have been having a lot of sex, if you wanted to" she says.

"I'm not a slut" Rose says.

"I know" she says, "Which is why I think you'll make a good girlfriend."

Rose stares up at Lissa, "Not if I'm cheating on him."

"You wouldn't do that" Lissa says, looking at Rose.

"I can't trust myself not to."

Dimitri sits in the library at a table next to Rose, reading over her shoulder every so often, while they work on homework after class on a Thursday.

Rose catches Dimitri looking over her shoulder, she closes her book, looking over at him "let's go" she says, getting up from the table.

Dimitri looks at Rose curiously, but follows her lead, throwing his bag over his shoulder, "where are we going?" he asks.

Rose walks outside, heels clicking on the gravel a gentle breeze blowing through her hair, as she walks around the corner of the building, where she makes her move. Rose drops her bag to the floor, pushing Dimitri back against the wall, pressing her body flush against his.

Dimitri doesn't say anything, he just watches Rose, letting his bag fall to the ground, letting his eyes land on her breast, taking them in for a moment.

Rose catches Dimitri's gaze, saying nothing as she unbuttons her top button, letting Dimitri look at her cleavage. Dimitri looks at her breast for a moment, before looking up catching her gaze.

Pressing their lips together Rose kisses Dimitri, placing her hands on his waist; Dimitri sucks gently on Rose's lower lip, as her hands pull his shirt untucked, opening the last button on his shirt.

Rose kisses Dimitri, letting her hands slip underneath Dimitri's shirt, touching at his skin, pressing her hips flush against his hardening cock, sucking on his lip, as Dimitri's hands find their way into Rose's hair. Dimitri kisses Rose for a while, letting his hands explore her body, touching at fabric and skin, as she leaned against him, he could feel himself becoming more aroused at every moment; he didn't care where they were or who was around all he cared about was the way Rose's lips felt against his, and the way her hands felt against his skin, as they kissed.

"You have to stop" Dimitri says, reluctantly breaking their kiss.

Rose looks up at Dimitri's swollen lips, before meeting his eyes, "I don't want to."

"I can't control myself any longer Rose" he says.

"No one's asking you to."

"I want you" he says.

Rose watches Dimitri as she gently rocks her hips forward, "I want it to" she says before she pulls away, the contact was becoming too much for her as well, "walk me."

Dimitri nods, throwing his bag over his shoulder, before taking Rose's hand in his, starting to walk her to her dorm.

"What are we Rose?" he asks.

"I don't know" she says honestly.

Dimitri nods, walking with her.

"I can't trust myself" she says.

"I trust you" he says looking over at her, lacing their fingers together.

"I would die if I ever hurt you" she says quietly.

Dimitri looks at Rose, "I don't think you'll hurt me."

"I can't be trusted with this" she says.

"I want to date only you" he says.

Rose looks at Dimitri, "I _want_ to make the same promise" she says, "I don't know if I can."

"I'm willing to try, if you are" he says, looking at Rose, "and I won't hold anything against you" he says.

"You can't just give me permission to cheat on you" she says, "It's not right" she says.

Dimitri shrugs, "I already consider you my girlfriend" he says.

"Well stop" she says.

"You can't make me stop thinking of you as my girlfriend" he says.

Rose looks at Dimitri, standing in front of her building, "This is too much pressure."

"You haven't committed to anything" he says, "I haven't asked you to."

Rose sighs, turning away, looking at the ground.

Dimitri squeezes her hand in his, "I don't expect anything of you" he says.

"I can't just go to a party with some guy I think is hot, then come back to you at the end of the night" she says, "I can't hurt you like that."

"It won't hurt me" he says, "I'm not the jealous type Rose."

"I need to go" she sighs, trying to let go of his hand, but Dimitri only hold tighter.

Rose stares up at Dimitri, she doesn't know what else she can say.

"You can't leave without your goodnight kiss" he says, leaning down, kissing her lips.

Rose kisses Dimitri back, letting her tongue brush against his, as she kisses him, pulling back after a minute, her lips red and swollen.

Dimitri intends on leaving, but one look at her, and his lips are on hers again, kissing her hungrily, her hands fisting into his shirt, as they kiss.

"Okay" she says breathlessly, pulling away after a minute, "Okay," she says with a small nod after another minute.

Dimitri nods in agreement, "Goodnight Rose."

Rose walks up to her room, shutting the door quickly behind her, throwing her bag onto the floor, running her fingers through her hair, she can't believe what she's just agreed to, but she doesn't want to think about it right now, her head is spinning. The scent of Dimitri lingers on her, the feel of his touch against her body, radiates fire off of her skin.

Rose closes her eyes, five minutes, she thinks. All she needs is five minutes. Quick and dirty. Rose moves quickly to the bed, pushing her panties to the floor, sinking down onto the bed. She only needs three minutes.

Saturday, Neil turns over on his bed, "okay, what gives Dimitri?"

"What?" he asks looking up from his book.

"You've barely said a single thing in the last two days" he says.

Dimitri frowns, wondering if it could have really been that long, "Oh" is what he says.

"What's going on?" he asks genuinely concerned for his friend.

Dimitri sighs, "It's nothing."

"Spill it" he says.

Dimitri sighs, "It's Rose" he says.

"Okay" he says waiting for him to elaborate.

"She doesn't want to commit" he says, "She says, she's afraid she'll cheat on me, if she does."

Neil frowns, sitting up on the bed, "What does that mean?"

"She says she likes me, but doesn't want to hurt me" he says.

"By cheating on you" he says.

Dimitri nods, "Being with one person scares her for some reason."

"But she's okay to keep hooking up with you" he says.

"Watch it Neil" he says arrowing his eyes.

"I'm just asking" Neil says putting his hand up defensively.

"I guess so" he sighs, "I've been trying not to think about it" he says.

"What would you do?" he asks.

"About what?" Dimitri asks.

"If she cheated on you."

Dimitri looks over at Neil, "You can't cheat on someone you're not dating" he says simply.

"Lissa" Rose says, finding her on her way out of the feeders building, early afternoon she had been on her way to the library to study.

"Want to come study with me?" she asks, looking over at Rose.

"Yeah, sure" she says quickly, "I need to talk to you" she says.

"So then talk" she says, heading toward the library.

"Lissa" she says, taking hold of her wrist.

Lissa stops walking, looking at Rose, "What is it?" she asks concerned.

"It's Dimitri" she says.

"What's going on?"

"I agreed to something I'm not sure I can live with" she says.

Lissa's eyes stare wide at Rose, "What happened?"

Rose shakes her head, "It's not like that Liss" she says, "He wants to be with me, no matter what."

"Okay" she says, "And you said yes?"

"He basically gave me a free pass" she says, "the guilt is already eating away at me."

"He said it's okay if you see other people, while you date?"

"More or less" she says.

"And you don't want to" Lissa says.

"I couldn't live with myself if I hurt him."

It's not late yet, when Rose finds herself at Dimitri's dorm, she knocks on the door, half wondering why she came here, and half reminding herself to breathe.

"Rose?" Dimitri asks genuinely surprised to see her standing at his door.

"Is Neil here?" is the first thing she asks.

Dimitri frowns, "N-No" he says, suddenly wondering if Rose had feelings for his roommate.

Rose pushes Dimitri back into his room, pushing the door shut with her foot, immediately capturing his lips in hers, fisting her hands into his hair. All of Dimitri's previous thoughts slip from his mind, as he kisses Rose, letting his hands rest on Rose's hips, moving his lips quickly against hers.

Dimitri's hands find their way under Rose's shirt, fingering at her bra clasp, as he kisses her.

"Stop" she says, feeling her bra come undone, looking up at Dimitri.

Dimitri's hands fall from her back, and he steps back, "I'm sorry" he says.

Rose ignores him, looking up at him, "I want to try" she says, "I'm going to try, really, really hard."

Dimitri nods, "if it's not working" he says, "Please just tell me."

"I can do that" she says, closing the space between them, pushing Dimitri down onto the bed.

Dimitri looks up at Rose, as she straddles his hips, starting to undo her blouse buttons. Dimitri watches as one button, then two, and four open and her shirt falls down onto the floor behind her. Rose pushes her bra off her shoulders, letting it fall into Dimitri's lap.

A shudder of arousal runs through his body as he finds himself unable to look away from the beautiful pair of breasts staring back at him.

"You like this?" she asks, looking down at him.

Dimitri nods, "Very much" he says, "May I touch them?"

"Sure" she says shuddering underneath Dimitri's touch, as he cups her breasts in his hands.

"Every bit of you is gorgeous" he says, finally looking up at Rose after another few moments.

"You're still wearing clothes" she says, starting to open up Dimitri's shirt, pushing him back onto the bed, running her hands over his bare chest, her hands moving down to his pants, opening the button on his pants, sliding the zipper down. Dimitri lifts his hips up, letting Rose take his pants off.

"I want to fuck you" she says expecting Dimitri to say no, she knew enough about his history to know he was as inexperienced as she was.

Dimitri looks at Rose, pushing his hands underneath her skirt, pulling down her cotton panties.

Rose lets Dimitri take off her underwear, watching as he tosses them onto the floor; Rose then reaches down, pulling Dimitri's underwear down, taking his cock into her hand, stroking him slowly.

Dimitri's hips lift up, his eyes slipping shut, he was instantly hard, beads of pre-come covering the head of his cock.

Rose rubs her thumb over the head of his cock, as she strokes his cock slightly faster, a low moan escaping his lips. Rose decided she was ready after about a minute, straddling Dimitri's hips gasping as she feels his fingers rubbing at her clit.

Dimitri lets out a moan, as he feels his cock enter Rose, he grips onto her hips, letting his eyes slip shut. Her breath hitches as she slowly sinks down onto his cock, her muscles tight around the intrusion, she shuts her eyes, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

"You okay, baby?"

Rose nods, forcing her eyes open, as she sinks down a little lower, until she was seated in his lap.

Dimitri stares up at her, he was sure he could come at any moment at this point, "You feel amazing Roza" he breathes.

After a minute Rose begins to move, moaning softly, as she slides up and down his cock.

Dimitri squeezes his eyes shut, gripping Rose's hips, making her still, "I'm close" he mumbles.

Rose looks down at Dimitri, "I only need three minutes to get off" she says.

Dimitri nods, "Okay" he says letting her go.

Rose bites her lower lip, moving her hips up and down as she slides down his shaft.

"Rose" he warns, feeling his release pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"Touch me" she says, and Dimitri's hands are under her skirt, rubbing her clit.

Rose can't hold in the moan that escapes her lips, she knows her release is quick behind, "I'm going to come Dimitri" she says, and Dimitri thrusts his hips slightly.

"Fuck" she cries out, as she comes, Dimitri's fingers working her clit quickly, "I'm there Rose."

Dimitri's hips rock forward, as he comes, Rose's hips grinding down against him, riding out her orgasm.

"Oh fuck" she breathes, letting her eyes slip shut catching her breath.

Dimitri's eyes slip shut, gently rubbing his hands over Rose's thighs.

After a minute Rose opens her eyes, placing her hands over Dimitri's, stilling his hands, "easy" she says softly, before shifting in his lap before getting up, starting to get dressed. Dimitri sits up on the bed, getting dressed himself, letting himself watch Rose get dressed.

Rose slips on her panties, before putting her shirt back on doing up the buttons, "That was it" she says.

Dimitri smiles, "That was it" he says.

Rose smiles, "Calm down lover boy" she says, "I'm going to hold you to more than three minutes next time."

Dimitri looks up at Rose, taking her hand, "Was it good for you?"

Rose looks down at Dimitri, "what is this?" she asks pulling her hand back slightly.

"I just want to know if you got what you wanted" he says.

"I did" she says, "why are you asking?"

Dimitri feels confused by this line of questioning, "Rose?"

Rose crosses her arms over her chest, looking back at Dimitri.

"If you're satisfied so am I" is what he says.

"It was good" she says, or at least she thinks it was, she doesn't have anything to compare it to, besides a couple of various fingering incidents, but this was nothing like that.

Dimitri gets up wrapping his arms around Rose, "goodnight baby" he says, kissing her lips.

Rose kisses Dimitri back, letting herself relax for a moment, "goodnight," She says making a silent promise to herself.

Rose wraps her arms around Dimitri's neck, pressing her nose against Dimitri's neck, inhaling his scent a smile crossing her lips. Rose jumps at the sound of the door clicking open, and Neil walks into the room.

"Call me" she says looking at Dimitri, "I'll see you later."

Dimitri nods, "goodnight."

"Neil" she says, averting her eyes, as she walks through the door, shutting the door behind her.

Neil stares after Rose, blinking for a moment, "I don't think I've ever seen Hathaway act nervous before" he says, sitting down on his bed, "What did you do to her?" he teases.

Dimitri looks at Neil "You're an idiot" he says.

Neil laughs, "You're talking again" he says, "That's good."

"Things are good" he says, laying back down on the bed.

"She's going to give you a chance?" he asks.

Dimitri nods, "we're going to try it out."

Eight weeks. Eight weeks is all it took for Rose to stop doubting herself. Rose finds herself learning to trust herself, and learning to trust others. It only takes three weeks for Rose to figure out how much Dimitri cares about her, she even thinks he may love her, but Rose won't let him say it. Rose is not ready for that, she's barely ready to do exclusivity with him, but she does like sex; so much that it makes her want to have more of it, and experiment with it, and see what's different about it with others.

Rose finds herself looking for ways to sneak out of class and meet up with Dimitri. Her favorite is right after combat practice, watching Dimitri fight is so amazingly sexy to her, and after she's got her adrenalin running, there was nothing more she wanted to do than jump Dimitri after class.

After six weeks Dimitri finds himself drawn to Rose like an addict, he wants to spend every night with her, he manages to get her comfortable with the idea of them. The idea of them having a specific kind of one on one, is what Rose is interested in.

Rose finds herself letting Dimitri get closer to her, she figures out that Dimitri's only trying to find her secrets. She plays along, telling him about her first kiss when he teases her about her habit for biting when they kiss. Dimitri starts to break down her walls, finding out just exactly what she had hidden in that beautifully sinister mind of hers. She is embodiment of Dimitri's perfect fantasy.


End file.
